The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of a hybrid tea rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between two unnamed, non-commercial, non-patented seedlings. The two parents were crossed and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULrimxe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, an unnamed seedling, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The seed parent""s blooms have no fragrance; whereas xe2x80x98POULrimxe2x80x99 has a moderately strong fragrance;
2. The seed parent""s blooms are dark bronze in color; whereas, xe2x80x98POULrimxe2x80x99 has lighter bronze to apricot blooms.
3. The seed parent has typically very single blooms; whereas; xe2x80x98POULrimxe2x80x99 typically has 1-5 flowers per stem.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, an unnamed seedling, created by the same inventors, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The pollen parent is classified as a floribunda rose; whereas, xe2x80x98POULrimxe2x80x99 is a hybrid tea rose;
2. The color of the pollen parents blooms is amber-yellow compared to xe2x80x98POULrim""sxe2x80x99 blooms which are more apricot/bronze colored.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety for garden use was to create a new and distinct variety with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant flowers;
2. Vigorous and compact growth;
3. Disease resistance;
4. Fragrance;
5. Continuous blooming.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguishes xe2x80x98POULrimxe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULrimxe2x80x99 was selected in spring, 1989 by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the aforementioned hybridization Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULrimxe2x80x99 by traditional budding was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in August 1989, in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark. This initial and other subsequent propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULrimxe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.